Reject
by ika.zordick
Summary: Kisah cintanya rumit, tapi di bawa santai saja. Hahahaha December Ceria Kihyun. BL.


"Ingat untuk selalu menelponku" pesan terakhir sang kekasih sebelum Kibum—si pria berwajah semi oriental itu –mengangguk, memberikan sebuah ciuman di dahi kemudian mengecup singkat bibir wanitanya untuk salam perpisahan. Dia harus pergi sekitar seminggu—hanya seminggu ke New York sana. Tuntutan tugas.

Sebagai seorang professional di bidang permodelan, dia tentu sadar diri untuk tak membawa kekasihnya dan mengangkutnya ke dalam koper. "Ingat telpon aku!" kata sang kekasih yang selalu pengertian. Kibum itu sudah mandiri, berpacaran dengan seseorang yang lebih tua darinya lebih dari delapan tahun—dia bahkan sudah melunasi rumah baru ibu dan mobil baru ayahnya selama jangka waktu tersebut—membuatnya merasa dia harus mulai berpikir realistis.

Kekasihnya sudah mulai tua. Kibum harus bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, lagipula di sana ada manager dan juga beberapa crew yang sudah ia kenal baik. Dia harus bekerja juga.

Tapi sepertinya di kepalanya tak teringat untuk menikahi kekasihnya itu. Jadi anggaplah kalau Kibum seperti bayi besar nakal yang sedang ingin belajar mandiri tapi masih ingin bebas.

 **Reject**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: Second ::**

I'm Solo from now

Kibum melihat jam tangannya. Dia baru saja sampai di salah satu hotel mewah di New York. Tak ingin menjelaskan lebih jauh tentang hotel yang tak ingin ia cari tahu namanya. Dia datang dan tinggal di sini secara gratis, hanya perlu berganti pakaian, berfoto lalu pulang kembali selama seminggu. Kibum juga tak terlalu tertarik melakukan hal lain.

Ia jadi rindu kekasihnya. Dasar tidak mandiri.

"Kau sudah rindu kekasihmu, payah sekali" Kibum menoleh, menemukan Hyukjae di sana. Dia pria yang akan mengurus Kibum selama seminggu di New York. Mengurus dalam arti menjadi manager si lelaki yang cukup terkenal di bidang permodelan itu. Mereka sudah lama kenal, menjadi sahabat dan Kibum merekrutnya menjadi manager, karena si pria cungkring bergummy smile itu suka sekali kehilangan pekerjaan.

Anggap saja takdirnya. Menjadi seseorang yang harus mengikuti Kibum kemanapun dan mempromosikan temannya yang berwajah tampan dan tak pintar bicara itu.

"Bukan urusanmu"—dan arogan. Hyukjae mengumpat, sedikit, nyaris berbisik dan halus. Kibum takkan mau melakukan pemotretan apapun jika moodnya memburuk. Sialnya yang bisa menjinakkan si brengsek itu hanya kekasihnya yang kini menikmati hari hari tanpa Kibum selama seminggu. Hyukjae rasa kekasih Kibum sedang menikmati liburan.

Kibum merebut kunci kamarnya dari tangan Hyukjae, melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Hanya ada sebuah ransel yang menjadi bawaannya. Meskipun seorang model, Kibum tetaplah seorang lelaki. Untuk apa ia harus repot membawa sebuah koper jika hanya untuk seminggu di hotel. Lagipula ia bekerja dengan pakaian sponsor.

Hanya saja, Kibum itu—

Lebih kekanakan dari usianya. Dia melepas ranselnya, memberikannya pada Hyukjae. Dia bossnya, dia tak mau seperti model pemula yang tak terlayani. Dia dengan santai memasukkan tangannya di dalam saku hoodienya, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lift. Sekali lagi Hyukjae mengumpat, jika ia bisa memilih, ia ingin hidup tanpa embel embel pekerjaan Kibum yang terkesan menurunkan harkat dan martabatnya.

Dari mereka menjadi sahabat sejak jaman sekolahan hingga seusia ini, Hyukjae selalu menjadi tukang tas. Sekarang sih wajar, dia di bayar oleh agensi Kibum dan dapat tips juga dari temannya itu. Kalau dulu, boro boro di bayar, Hyukjae bahkan di minta uang oleh teman teman Kibum yang lain.

Istilah keren yang bisa di berikan pada Hyukjae adalah dia seorang bebek di kalangan para angsa. Kibum dan gengnya yang terdiri dari bocah bocah tampan sementara dia si muka standar yang selalu di seret Kibum kemana mana.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, Hyukjae terlonjak dari fantasinya tentang masa lalu dan masa depannya yang kelam. Menatap pada Kibum yang kini melirik padanya. Tidak ada ekspresi berarti, tidak ada juga apapun yang keluar dari bibir yang masih asyik tertutup rapat. Tapi—

Hyukjae tahu bahwa Kibum sedang berteriak dalam hatinya. 'LAMA SEKALI KAU!' seperti itulah. Hyukjae hanya terlalu mengerti Kibum. Langkahnya di percepat, melangkah sejajar pada Kibum yang baru saja memasuki lift. Kibum sudah berdiri tenang di dalam sana, bersidekap dan memejamkan matanya.

"HEI HEI WAIT WAIT!"

Kibum mau tak mau membuka matanya. Melihat seseorang yang mencoba menghentikan lift yang akan tertutup dengan suara lantang. Hyukjae tampak sigap meletakkan kakinya di pintu lift, menahan pintu yang hampir tertutup itu terbuka kembali.

Mata bertemu mata.

Kibum baru saja bertemu dengan caramel yang terasa familiar. Dia tak kenal lelaki itu. Lelaki berisik yang berteriak tunggu demi menaiki lift. Apa susahnya menunggu lift selanjutnya? Kontak mata itu hanya sebentar, lelaki itu mendorong susah payah koper besarnya, membawa masuk bersama dirinya ke dalam lift.

Dia membungkuk. Ini bukan salah satu adat New York, dia sama sama berasal dari Korea. Hyukjae juga membungkuk, sebuah bentuk sopan santun. "Terima kasih" katanya dengan senyum canggung di wajahnya. Dia merasa baru saja merepotkan orang lain.

"Kau fotografernya?" Tanya Hyukjae. Dia kembali membungkuk. "Mohon kerja samanya, dia Kim Kibum. Model utama proyek ini dan aku Lee Hyukjae, managernya!"

Lelaki itu kembali membungkuk. "Ah iya, aku Cho Kyuhyun, fotografer yang bertanggungjawab". Sopan sekali, Kibum jadi mau tak mau ikut membungkuk kemudian kembali ke posisinya. Bersidekap, melihat ke deretan angka yang terus bertambah satu, berbanding lurus dengan waktu yang entah kenapa berjalan sangat cepat di dalam lift.

Kibum. Matanya. Otaknya.

Sedang tidak sinkorn. Kibum mencuri curi pandang, melihat pada wajah pemuda manis yang sesekali bersiul di dalam lift itu. "Aku duluan" katanya. Kibum tertangkap basah memandanginya. Kibum buru buru membungkuk canggung.

"Tumben sekali ya Kibum" Kibum meremang saat Hyukjae sepertinya mengetahui bahwa ia baru saja berperilaku cabul. Menatapi pria yang terlihat manis adalah sebuah pelecehan. "Kau sopan pada seseorang, kau sudah dewasa ternyata." Bersyukur saja Hyukjae tidak terlalu pintar meski mengetahui Kibum dengan baik.

Ika. Zordick

Suasana di ruangan itu ramai, tim kru demi pemotretan salah satu majalah terkenal tampak sibuk bolak balik di ruang makan, sedikit bercanda tawa atau terkadang mentertawakan satu sama lain. Suasana keluargaan yang hangat—bertolak belakang dengan suhu ruangan di sana. ACnya sedang menyalah keras.

Kibum baru memasuki ruangan tersebut bersama managernya. Duduk di kursi yang kosong—bersebrangan tepat dengan fotografer yang ia rasa manis itu. Diam diam menatap sedikit malu malu pada Kyuhyun yang tertawa, larut dalam pembicaraan kru kru pemotretan lain. Kibum sosok introvert, susah membuka pembicaraan, pemalu dan susah bergaul. Dia ingin berbicara, sepatah dua patah kata setidaknya.

Dia meraih ponselnya. Mengetik beberapa pesan pada pacarnya yang ia tinggal tak sampai dua puluh empat jam di Korea sana.

" _Aku rindu. Tapi aku sedang kerja"_ itu seperti pesan bertujuk basa basi yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang mengingat kekasihnya. Rasanya hanya tidak enak saja. Kibum juga tak mengerti perasaan macam apa itu.

"Hei, Kibum. Kau makanlah yang banyak. Gemukan sedikit juga tak masalah, aku akan menemukan angle yang tepat agar kau terlihat tetap tampan maksimal" Kyuhyun dengan kesok—akrabannya meletakkan daging di piring Kibum. Adat Korea, jarang di temukan di New York. Kibum memilih diam, membungkuk sekilas sebagai rasa terima kasih.

"Kau benar benar canggung" celetuk salah satu kru yang jelas lebih tua dari mereka. "Ternyata benar kata orang orang kalau Kibum itu seorang pemalu luar biasa" dan semuanya tertawa dengan tema 'Kibum'. Kyuhyun tampak terkejut. Ikut ikutan mengiyakan. First impressionnya pada Kibum tak jauh dari itu. Pria itu pemalu dan panas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika dia mendapati Kibum menatapinya. Sekali lagi. Pria itu tertangkap basah melihatnya dengan mata tajam yang terlihat sexy. Kyuhyun rasa Kibum hanya ingin berbicara dengannya, umur mereka dekat. Pura pura tidak peka ia rasa bagus juga. Karena—

Suara dering ponsel Kyuhyun membuat semua orang meronggoh saku mereka masing masing. Nada deringnya standar. Bukan lagu Super Junior ataupun lagu Blackpink. Tertulis di layarnya. "My Honey"

"Ya sayang" jawabnya. Mengangkat panggilan seorang wanita di seberang line sana. "Di sini berisik, aku akan keluar sebentar" katanya lagi. Kibum dengar itu.

Sepertinya dia baru saja merasakan dadanya terhimpit sesuatu. Yang besar dan berat.

"Pasti dari istrinya. Maklumlah penganti baru" gossip para kru. Memperbincangkan seseorang yang tak ada diantara mereka itu kebiasaan sebuah kelompok. Kibum buru buru membuka ponselnya, membuka instagramnya dengan follower berjumlah jutaan. Dia search nama 'kyuhyun' di sana. "Dia menikah lumayan lama, setahunan juga" sambut yang lain. Tak menyetujui dengan kata pengantin baru.

"Jika tak punya baby, ya masih pengantin baru dong" ini celetuk kru wanita. Kibum menekan layar ponselnya saat menemukan nama 'Kyuhyun' dan foto yang di percayainya sebagai Kyuhyun. Foto foto manis pria itu dan beberapa pemandangan alam terlihat di sana. Kemudian ada fotonya bersanding dengan wanita. Itu pasti istrinya. Kibum mendadak berubah menjadi seseorang yang ingin tahu.

Kemudian ponsel Kibum menunjukkan foto sang kekasih. Wah, dia di telpon. Kibum meminta izin untuk keluar dari ruangan makan. Dia butuh tempat sepi untuk berbicara dengan kekasihnya. "Ya?" jawabnya.

Menemukan Kyuhyun di sana. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Masih dengan telpon di telinga masing masing. Masih dengan keheningan di luar ruang makan kantin. Masih dengan kekasih dan istri masing masih yang berkicau di seberang sana. Tidak tahu. Hanya ada debaran dan aura yang panas. Sepertinya hormon mereka sedang bergejolak, mengambil alih otak dan hati.

"SAYANG/HUBBY"

"Ah ya" Kibum dan Kyuhyun memutus kontak mata diantara mereka. Kembali fokus pada seseorang di telpon mereka masing masing.

Ika. Zordick

"Selamat siang" Kibum menerima sapaan dari sang fotografer ketika dia memasuki sebuah ruangan—itu ruang ganti. Sedikit heran kenapa fotografernya harus sibuk sibuk berada di ruangan tata busana dan make upnya. Bukan bersiap di tempat pemotretan. Sedikit terkejut, Kibum kembali membungkuk—ini reflek akibat salah tingkah.

"Kau baru pertama kali bekerja dengannya, Kibum. Dia perfectionist" Hyukjae berbisik. Dia membicarakan kebiasaan fotografer muda yang membuatnya sukses. "Dia selalu memastikan tata busana dan make up artisnya sesuai dengan ekspetasinya. Dia pasti membayangkan wajah dan tubuhmu semalaman" sebagian lagi hanya candaan Hyukjae. Dia sendiri geli jika membayangkan tubuhnya di bayangkan oleh lelaki.

"Aku bisa lihat" kata Kibum santai. Kibum membuka jaketnya. Menunjukkan tubuhnya khas model dewasa yang berotot. Terlihat memanja mata, beberapa wanita di ruangan itu bersiul kecil. Setuju tentang profesi mereka yang menyenangkan. "Pakaian mana yang harus ku pakai tuan fotografer?" berdiri dengan berani di depan Kyuhyun, menatap matanya dalam jarak intim.

"Berikan pakaiannya!" Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah pakaian di tangan penata busana, menyerahkannya pada Kibum. Kibum memakai baju itu, tidak ingin bertingkah kekanakan bahwa ia harus di pakaikan seperti dirinya sebelumnya. Sedikit gengsi dengan profesionalitas fotografernya. Tidak mau kalah. "Disini sedikit berantakan" Kyuhyun membenarkan kerah dan kancing teratas ketika Kibum selesai.

Lagi lagi, seperti de javu. Waktu terasa kembali berhenti.

Kibum merasa canggung. Jantungnya berpacu tak karuan ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak serius mengancingkan kancing pakaiannya, sedikit bergumam guman sedikit tentan tubuh Kibum yang bagus. Tentang aroma tubuh Kibum yang menyenangkan. Eh sepertinya ada yang salah. Kibum melirik wajah Kyuhyun lalu membuang tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Kau pria yang keren" menepuk dada Kibum sebagai bentuk pemberi semangat. Apa Kyuhyun mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila?

Ika. Zordick

"Kau sedang apa?" Kibum bertanya. Melihat pria manis yang sepertinya sedikit kerepotan dengan koper besarnya. Ini hari keempat mereka di New York. Saling berbagi, tolong menolong dan saling berdekatan. Baru saja selesai dengan pemotretan terakhir, para kru membereskan tempat pemotretan dan Kibum sudah sepantasnya kembali ke ruang ganti untuk beristirahat bersama fotografernya.

"Susah sekali terkancingi" Kyuhyun sedang mengadu. Menunjukkan tas kopernya yang kelebihan muatan dan tenaganya yang kecil untuk menutupnya. Kibum meletakkan minum dan baju sponsornya di salah satu kursi. Menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan kaos tanpa lengan yang menunjukkan kegagahan arm of sexnya.

Kibum mengambil alih koper itu. Menekan bagian atasnya, tenaganya sepertinya lebih kuat dari tenaga Kyuhyun, Kibum berhasil mengeser resleting koper itu. "Apakah aku merepotkan?" Kyuhyun sedikit tidak enak, tapi dia bersyukur Kibum membenarkan kopernya dengan cepat.

"Tidak" Kibum menoleh, kembali matanya bertemu lagi. Kibum yakin mereka tertarik satu sama lain. Kyuhyun kini merasa cangung dengan jarak intim, berjongkok bersama demi sebuah koper yang full. "Argh!" Kibum mengerang ketika tangannya tak sengaja terjepit. Sebuah insiden kecil tapi menjadi bantuan untuknya.

Kyuhyun terlihat panik. Mengambil tangannya dan menunjukkan perhatian yang layak. "Kau baik baik saja?" tanyanya. Memasukkan tangan Kibum yang memerah ke dalam mulutnya. Tindakan bodoh yang dilakukan seorang lelaki pada teman lelakinya. Dia yang melakukan, dia yang malu sendiri. Kibum kini tanpa segan menatapnya.

Kyuhyun memerah. Buru buru mengeluarkan jari telunjuk Kibum dari dua belah bibirnya. "Maaf" katanya. Kibum menyambut bibirnya kemudian.

Memanggut dan mengulum bibirnya dengan sangat lembut. Sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar menatap, menghirup aroma, dan saling membungkuk. Waktu berhenti lagi—tepat ketika Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan membalas tautan di bibir mereka.

Cukup lama. Hingga Kibum berani menggigit gigit kecil bibir Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun membalas dengan membelai otot leher serta bahu modelnya tersebut.

"Hei hei apa kalian lihat Kibum?" itu suara di luar ruang ganti. Suara Hyukjae yang mencari modelnya. Tautan itu terlepas. Saling menatap dan Kibum bangkit terlebih dahulu, memutus kontak mata diantara ke duanya. Dia pria keren yang meski suka tetap harus jaga wibawa. Dia meraih ponselnya, menelpon kekasihnya yang masih di korea dengan konsep liburan tanpa bayi besar.

Dia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih melongo. "Kita putus saja" itu yang di ucapkan Kibum ketika sambungannya terhubung. Kibum melempar ponselnya ke tangan Hyukjae kemudian. Berlalu begitu saja dari ruang ganti.

Lihat siapa si keren ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ingin berteriak kegirangan khas seorang gadis kasmaran. Dia hanya lupa kalau dia sudah berumah tangga untuk terlalu senang mendapatkan cinta dari model keren semacam Kibum.

"Astaga! Apa kau baru saja di putuskan oleh Kibum?" Hyukjae yang kini berbicara dengan mantan kekasih Kibum di seberang sana.

Ika. Zordick

"Bagus sekali, lihat ke sana" Kyuhyun memberikan instruksi. Dia menunjuk ke arah matahari terbenam. Kibum model yang baik, dia patuh. "Tersenyumlah!" Kibum tersenyum. Lokasi mereka di ruang terbuka kali ini. Malam terakhir di New York sebelum kembali ke tempat asal. Di tempat yang seharusnya mereka berada.

"Bagus!" Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum. Menunjukkan beberapa hasil fotonya di layar kameranya. "Apa kau suka ini?" tanyanya. Bukan bentuk basa basi, dia suka Kibum berbicara banyak tentang kakunya ia di foto itu atau apalah. Mereka banyak tertawa dan tersenyum. Khas roman roman orang pacaran.

Semua kru juga tahu kalau fotografer dan model itu terlihat cinta lokasi. Mereka terlalu akrab kalau diibaratkan teman. Kibum terlihat jelas bermanjaan dengan fotografernya. Meminta di suapi makanan atau sejenisnya. Sementara Kyuhyun menyambut baik. Tak jarang juga mereka berciuman. Menjijikkan tapi manis—menurut para kru.

"Bisakah aku menyimpan fotomu?" Kibum bertanya. Ketika para kru membereskan peralatan mereka. Kyuhyun mulai menyimpan kameranya. Dia selalu mengikuti si fotografer kemanapun ia pergi. Kyuhyun berbalik. Menatap bola mata hitam dengan latar matahari terbenam di luar sana. "Kau menyimpan banyak fotoku" Kibum kembali canggung. Takut Kyuhyun mengamuk padanya tentang ia yang mengambil ponsel pria itu ketika istrinya menelpon.

"Tidak" itu jawaban yang simple. Kyuhyun benar benar mencampakkannya sepertinya. "Saatnya aku membenarkan sesuatu yang salah" Kibum terdiam. Kyuhyun benar benar mencampakkannya.

Ika. Zordick

Suara dering standart ponsel bergema di kamar itu. Suasana ruangan itu gelap. Kyuhyun—si pemilik kamar cukup terganggu. Dia menggapai ponselnya, melihat ke sebelahnya—takut suara itu akan membangunkan seseorang di sampingnya. Masih pukul tiga. Cukup dini untuk bangun dan menelpon.

Kyuhyun membaca nama si pemanggil. 'KIBUM'

Mendengus kasar.

Kemudian menekan tombol merah. Dia menolaknya. Mendeklarasikan bahwa ia sungguh tak ingin di ganggu. Seseorang di sampingnya bergerak, merengkuh tubuhnya lebih rapat. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mematikan ponselnya lagi ketika pemanggil yang sama menelponnya kembali.

Ika. Zordick

Hyukjae berlari. Kibum berjalan dengan sangat cepat di depannya. Mereka baru saja sampai di Seoul. "Kau benar benar bau, kemana saja kau semalaman?" tanyanya. "Kau tak mandi dari New York, dan hampir saja ketinggalan pesawat"

Kibum menatap Hyukjae. Memberikan tatapan bahwa ia sedang tak ingin mendengarkan ocehan tak bermutu Hyukjae. "Setidaknya beritahu aku dimana kau semalaman!" teriak Hyukjae. Kibum ingin mandi. Dia hanya tidur sebentar semalam. Kini Hyukjae mulai menganggunya. Moodnya bisa memburuk.

"Aku ingin mandi"

"Aku tak Tanya itu, sialan" Hyukjae gondok juga. "Setidaknya berbagilah padaku jika kau punya masalah." Ini bentuk simpati antar kawan.

Kibum diam. Memasuki secara acak taksi yang ada di sana. Memberi tahu alamatnya pada sang supir. Ia ingin cepat kembali ke rumah, mandi dan beristirahat. Dia lelah.

"Kau sedang memacari lelaki beristri, BODOH!" teriak Hyukjae ketika Kibum tanpa peduli menutup pintu taxy. Tak ingin repot repot mengajak Hyukjae untuk pulang bersama. "DIA TAKKAN MEMILIHMU. RELAKAN SAJA DIA!" suara Hyukjae masih terdengar olehnya.

Kibum meronggoh ranselnya. Mencoba mencari cari ponselnya. Dia menepuk dahinya, baru ingat kalau ponselnya dia berikan pada Hyukjae sejak dia memutus sebelah pihak mantan kekasihnya ketika di New York.

Ika. Zordick

" _Siapa?" rengkuhan itu semakin erat di pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh, menunjukkan layar ponselnya. Mengerang ketika menemukan namanya sendiri sebagai penelpon. Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya, setelahnya. "Satu ronde lagi, ayolah!"_

" _Terserahmu! Apa tak sebaiknya kau hubungi Hyukjae, dia sepertinya mencarimu sedari tadi"_

" _Lupakan dia!"_

" _Kibum!" Kyuhyun berteriak ketika Kibum kembali menautkan tubuh mereka secara paksa. Terkekeh setelah Kibum mengecup bibirnya dan mendesah saat pria itu bergerak lagi dan lagi._

Kibum tersenyum simpul saat dia terbangun ketika pagi. Menemukan sebuah note di atas mejanya. Isinya simple, dengan tulisan tinta hitam dari hotel. Benar benar tidak modal. _"Aku akan kembali padamu setelah urusan cerai dengan istriku selesai. Cho Kyuhyun. P.S sepertinya kau terlambat. Jangan sampai ketinggalan pesawat!"_

Kibum mengumpat setelahnya menemukan jam dinding kamar hotel menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima menit.

END


End file.
